


Prompt 13: Garden

by sp4rklefish



Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [12]
Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: A SMALL FIC, Gen, brutus likes to garden, he cant live without his garden, midas would let him turn just about anything into a garden btu he has to act cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp4rklefish/pseuds/sp4rklefish
Summary: Midas can't tell Brutus he likes him because that would be wrong since hes his manager. When Brutus wants to talk to him about something he still has a little hope.
Relationships: Brutus/Midas (Fortnite)
Series: OCtober and OTPber 2020 mashup [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974193
Kudos: 3





	Prompt 13: Garden

Brutus sighed if he was gonna be quarantined at The Agency he was going to have to make a few calls. He set up some henchfolk to take care of his house and garden. Skye and Maya were gonna camp out for a few months. TNTina couldnt be talked out of being on the rig. And well. He didnt quite trust Meowscles to take care of his garden and not just nap on it or roll all over the plants. He shook his head. Midas would be fine alone on the agency with a select guard. There wasnt a real reason he needed to be here. But Midas kept insisting that he couldnt trust anyone else with keeping him self. On one hand. Quite a compliment. He couldnt help but smile. On the other hand. What a conceited asshole. 

After a week, Brutus realized a few things. He was anxious about his summer crop. The henchfolk were doing fine so far. But Brutus liked being outside. There was a lot of outside at his house but not so much at The Agency. He surveyed the small island and made some plans while cooking dinner for both him and Midas. That was another thing he realized. Midas would eat mac and cheese almost exclusively for meals.

He had asked Midas for things before but that was when they were coworkers not roommates. Right as they were finishing dinner he hesitantly said "i've got something i want to ask you about." Midas gave a sly smile and sat back. Brutus felt, well, a lot of ways. Anxious. Curious. Drawn in. What was this reaction Midas was giving. He mentioned his garden at his home and brought up his idea to use some of the space around The Agency as gardens. Above garden beds obviously so he doesnt have to tear up the concrete. Midas had his mouth slightly open and a dubious look. He gave Midas a few minutes to process trying to decide if a dessert bribe would be going to far.

Midas cleared his throat bringing him out of his state. "That is quite a surprise but i dont see why not. Its not like anyone is going to be here using the space." Brutus would take that as a victory. It was a sort of backhanded compliment but it would get him a garden. Dessert it would be. He went to the fridge and came back with a dessert casserole. "I made dessert for a celebration!" He took glee in seeing Midas's eyes widen in awe then they narrowed in suspicion, he asked"If i didnt agree would you still give me dessert?" Brutus laughed. "Hell no. Id ive eaten it all."


End file.
